


Hagrid's Mistake

by bloodorangeblackberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon - Fills plot hole(s), Fluff, Gen, Plot Hole Filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodorangeblackberry/pseuds/bloodorangeblackberry
Summary: Why were children sent to a forbidden area of the castle after hours as a punishment for being in a forbidden area of the castle after hours? Well, now we know.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Hagrid's Mistake

As Hagrid dragged branches through the cloister, he happened across Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore, deep in conversation. 

“Well, Albus, of course. But someone else must handle that quadruple detention—it’ll be quite a handful.”

“Minerva, I really need you to be there as soon as possible. Surely someone—ah Hagrid! Good evening to you!”

Hagrid nodded at the two professors.

“I believe Professor McGonagall has something she wishes to discuss with you.” Dumbledore smiled mysteriously and wandered away to gaze at the stone of the castle.

“Oh Hagrid, do you think you could handle detention tomorrow evening? Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy. You are already acquainted with Potter at least, or so I hear?”

“O’ course, Professor, be happy to. When should I plan for?”

“Hmm, first-years have astronomy tonight at midnight, and tomorrow evening I believe Mr. Wood has a quidditch practice planned. I suppose eleven o’clock tomorrow will have to do. Mr. Filch can escort them out from the castle to your home.”

“Eleven o’clock, alright. What d’you have in mind?”

“Oh, anything Hagrid, have them do groundskeeping chores with you. I’m sure you can handle it.”

~~~

Two days later:

~~~

“Hagrid, what were you thinking, taking children with you into the forest? And then splitting up?” Professor McGonagall didn’t have to yell, her tone was sharp enough without adding any extra volume.

Hagrid hung his head.

“Sorry, Professor.” Hagrid began to blubber. “He could o’ died!”

“Oh Hagrid,” McGonagall took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. “Just don’t ever send children into the forest again, even for detention.”


End file.
